The present invention is concerned generally with an aircraft landing light, and more particularly, with an aircraft landing light that may be pivoted by drive means over a range of angular operational positions.
Aircraft generally have lights mounted thereon for providing illumination during take-off and landing when visibility is reduced by darkness or adverse weather conditions. These lights generally pivot by drive means from a retract position to an extended position that provides optimum illumination during take-off and landing. These lights may also pivot to an additional extended position that provides optimum illumination for taxiing.
Existing landing lights generally employ electromechanical switch means to direct a light from one operational position to another. These electromechanical switch means may be imprecise, unreliable and difficult to maintain.
Hence a need exists for a landing light having precise, reliable and easily maintained switch means to direct the light from one operational position to another. Ideally, such a light would provide an extended position that provides optimum illumination for taxiing.
The present invention provides a landing light designed to satisfy one or more of the aforementioned objectives. The present invention provides electronic (Hall-effect) switch means to direct the light from one operational position to another. The present invention also provides an extended position that provides optimum illumination for taxiing.
The present invention provides an aircraft landing light having a base for mounting to an aircraft and a lamphead pivotally mounted to the base. The lamphead partially encloses conventional lamp means. The lamphead is connected to drive means.
A select switch, accessible to the pilot, selects a mode corresponding to a desired operational position of the lamphead. The select switch may actuate control means preferably including a magnetic switch array and a control circuit. When the switch array detects that the lamphead is not in the desired position, the control circuit actuates the drive means, pivoting the lamphead toward the desired position.